


Sun-warmed

by bevinkathryn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and Albion is emerging.  Merlin and Arthur snatch a moment alone at a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-warmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeye/gifts).



> Read on [livejournal](http://silverwings2020.livejournal.com/949.html#cutid1). Written for my beautiful beta’s birthday. Many happy returns, Marina! <3

“You’re going to burn if you stay like that for much longer.”

Merlin cracked open an eye. Arthur was looming over him with his hands on his hips, bare chested and soaked from the lake he’d just been swimming in. He was a fine sight for sore eyes, Merlin thought appreciatively, wildly different from the somber king Merlin had had to put up with these past months.

“You’re always saying I’m too pale,” he pointed out, not bothering to hide his appreciative gaze as he followed a water droplet’s path from Arthur’s neck down into the trail of hair on his abdomen. “’sides, I’m comfortable.”

“You won’t be tomorrow when you’re whinging about your sunburn,” Arthur said as he flopped down beside him, dripping water all over Merlin’s dry trousers.

Merlin smiled, undaunted. “Which is why you’ll have to help me put on that salve Gaius made for sunburn.”

“And what makes you think I’ll be doing that?” Arthur inquired, eyebrow raised. Merlin brushed his bare toes against Arthur’s foot.

“Because we both know you can’t keep your hands off me.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin laughed, rolling over to press his face against Arthur’s shoulder. He could feel the contentment rolling off of Arthur as he tugged them closer together. Arthur’s arms were almost as warm as the sunny rock they were stretched out on, and infinitely more comfortable, so Merlin burrowed into them, and sighed. It’d been ages since their last trip into the mountains without the knights. This quiet clearing had practically been as familiar as Camelot’s streets, once, but then had come Arthur’s sudden regency, and then his coronation, and having to defend the people from Morgana’s forces had kept both of them more than busy. The fighting had finally quieted months ago, but it wasn’t until this moment that Merlin finally felt at rest.

“I missed this,” he found himself admitting, nuzzling Arthur’s neck. Arthur hummed, a low vibration in his bare chest against Merlin’s that made him shiver.

“I have to admit, even your incessant chattering isn’t quite as annoying out here.”

“Prat,” Merlin said lazily. He placed a drowsy kiss to Arthur’s neck, then another when he was rewarded with a low moan. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Something to do with destiny, I imagine,” is Arthur’s reply, “and because I’m a dashing and incredibly courageous king.” Merlin snorted.

“There’s nothing dashing about having to wash your dirty laundry,” he retorted.

“Yes, because magicking my trousers clean was such a hassle,” Arthur deadpanned. Merlin swatted at him, but Arthur caught his hand easily and held it, threading their fingers together. They didn’t say anything for a time, just enjoying each other’s company, Merlin’s face nuzzled against Arthur’s neck. It was quiet, and wonderful, and Merlin couldn’t resist placing another kiss against Arthur’s neck.

Arthur ran his hand over Merlin’s skin.

“We shouldn’t stay out here much longer,” he said reluctantly. “I’ve a meeting with Geoffrey tonight about next week’s delegation.”

Merlin swallowed a sigh as he nodded, moving to disentangle their limbs. “Right. I’ll just—“

Arthur seized his wrist when he went to move away, and Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

“We’ve still got a bit of time,” Arthur said. “Go for one last swim?” Merlin smiled and nodded, allowing Arthur to tug him to his feet and towards the water, fingers tight around Merlin’s wrist. The water was a shock to his warm skin, and Merlin balked as it lapped at his ankles. He scowled at Arthur’s laughter, and then sputtered when he received a freezing splash to his belly.

“You complete arse!” he shouted, plunging stupidly further into the water after a laughing and already waist-deep Arthur. He ignored the water swirling around him as he and Arthur splashed around like children, choking out insults between laughter long after their bodies had adjusted to the temperature. Finally, Arthur allowed himself to be caught, accepting the faceful of water with a laugh and a cry of “Cheat!” as Merlin’s eyes faded back to blue.

“Not cheating. Tactical use of my strengths,” Merlin protested smugly. “Isn’t that what you’re always telling me—“

“Don’t be a smart arse, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur interrupted. He reached for Merlin’s wrist again, tugging until they were pressed together chest-to-chest.

“Can’t help being clever.”

Merlin leaned in for a playful kiss, tongue sweeping out to draw Arthur’s lip between his teeth briefly before he ducked away again, grinning at Arthur’s displeased expression.

“Tease,” Arthur accused, closing the distance between them again. Merlin melted in his hold, arms locked around Arthur’s shoulders, and he groaned encouragingly when Arthur’s questing mouth trailed down to nip and suck at his neck. He felt Arthur tugging at his wet trousers and shifted to help peel them away, sighing contentedly when Arthur’s fingers closed around his half-hard cock. Arthur’s kisses trailed down to press against the already pink-tinged skin of Merlin’s shoulders—Merlin pretended he didn’t see the knowing smirk on Arthur’s lips as he did it, focusing instead on getting his own hand on Arthur’s cock. Arthur stroked him with slow, sun-sleepy touches, mouthing and biting and kissing Merlin’s skin until he was dizzy with it and the quiet clearing was filled with his groans.

“Arth— _ah_ , fuck,” Merlin gasped when Arthur’s lips found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. “There, again, do it again.”  
Arthur chuckled, but obliged, and Merlin’s hand slowed to a stop on Arthur’s cock as he let his head fall back with a low moan. Not happy with the change in pace, Arthur thrust his hips into the loose circle of Merlin’s fist, growling, “Merlin.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Merlin gasped back, moving his hand again and whimpering when Arthur groaned against his neck. Their movements are anything but sleepy now, fists pumping with intention as their breathing escalated into panting. Merlin could feel his orgasm building up, and he buried his nose in Arthur’s hair to muffle the gasp when he came. Arthur practically whimpered when his hand stuttered on his cock, biting desperately at Merlin’s collarbones until he had caught his breath enough to continue. A moment later, Arthur tensed against him and came with a gasp. They kissed, sloppily, as they struggled weak-kneed back towards the shallows, only to collapse on their rock again, not even bothering to unstick their wet bodies.

\-----

 

When they finally make it back to Camelot, Arthur has to hurry in order to make his meeting with Geoffrey, and Merlin is left to make sure their horses and the game Arthur had caught before their interlude at the lake are seen to. When he is finally able to retreat to Arthur’s chambers, he is greeted by the sight of Arthur’s hunting clothes discarded on the floor beside his muddy boots, his bureau open and obviously ransacked for something clean before he’d had to be in the library.

With a resigned roll of his eyes, Merlin waved his hand, setting Arthur’s boots to cleaning themselves as he folded the clothes by hand to be set aside for the laundry. It was wonderfully familiar work, and he slipped easily back into the role of the manservant he hadn’t been in years, humming an old song mindlessly as he did it.

“You do realize you’re not my servant anymore, right?”

Merlin jumped and looked guiltily towards the door, where Arthur was leaning, watching him set the bureau to rights. He smiled a little sheepishly.

“Yes, you prat, I do. I was just bored waiting for your royal backside. Besides, I thought George might like the break from cleaning up after you.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. “ _George_ , unlike you, is a perfectly able manservant. Meaning he actually _does_ clean after me.” He paused, pulling a mock-thoughtful face. “Although, if you’re really that desperate to be a manservant again, I’m sure I can arrange it. I’m sure George would make an admirable advisor in your place.”

“Pillock,” Merlin laughed, “you wouldn’t.” Arthur smiled.

“No,” he agreed. “I wouldn’t. It is far too entertaining watching you pretend to pay attention in council meetings.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes, and then Arthur’s laughter was interrupted by a pillow soaring straight at his face, and Merlin only had a brief moment of victory before Arthur was tackling him against the bureau, poking at all of Merlin’s ticklish spots. He kissed Merlin before his laughter had quite quieted down, and then kept kissing him all the way to the bed. When they were both sated and boneless, Merlin nestled in close to Arthur, wiggling until his nose was pressed against Arthur’s throat and their feet were tangled together. Arthur grunted, hooking an arm around Merlin’s waist and pressing a sloppy kiss to Merlin’s temple, and they slept.

In the morning, Merlin woke to flaming shoulders, and Arthur laughed as he eased Gaius’s salve into his skin.


End file.
